Spider Princess/Companion
Spider Princess is the leader of the Arachnes and a potential companion. She is recruited by completing a side quest that determines who becomes the next Queen Insect. She can become Queen Insect if the player so chooses, though she is recruited either way. Recruitment Decide who becomes Queen Insect between Antine Ann and Spider Princess. If you choose Spider Princess, she joins after the battle. If you choose Antine Ann, you must return to Spider Princess, who will call Luka sadistic, but reveals she loves that aspect of him, and joins the party. Biography Spider Princess used to be the Queen Insect, once upon a time, before her cruel nature caused the other insects to force her to give up the throne. Seeing a good chance to capture Grangold, she went in person with her army to conquer it. However, the Grangold King by himself forced the army to retreat to Solitary Island. After repelling all four attacks, Luka and party then travel to Solitary island in order to finish what Grangold King started. Making their way through the maze like area, they finally reach the end and engage in combat against Spider Princess. Oddly enough, instead of being enraged, Spider Princess proclaims that she has fallen in love with Luka, and agrees to stop fighting (And also to marry Luka, which Luka ignores.) With all four Queens defeated, you can return to Spider Princess to start her sidequest if you have also recruited Queen Ant this run. She wants Luka to help her return to the seat of Queen Insect, with her word that she has turned over a new leaf. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "The glory of the arachne clan begins here!" "Now, my spider brethren, come to my side...!" "For a short time, I was the Queen Insect... But I was dragged down by those who envied me." "My abilities are superior to the Queens of other tribes!" "Kuku, a delicious human... I shall indulge upon you carefully." "Do you want to be wrapped up in my thread...? I'll give you as much pleasure as you want, until your heart melts." "Alipheese the 17th... I'll be certain to return the favor..." "Queen Bee and Queen Ant... To oust me from the Queen's seat... I won't forgive them..." "The arachne clan is even hated among insects. We're said to be cruel, but it is nothing more than desire." "I am a youkai from Yamatai... While I am a spider, I am also descended from a youkai bloodline." "Take these threads of mine..." (+1 Spider Silk) "Make use of this money..." (+ 5250G) "Make use of this shuriken..." (+ 1 Rainbow Shuriken) "Offer me some sashimi..." (Give 1 Sashimi) *Yes - "You have good intentions, continue doing so in the future..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "To turn down my request... You will regret it." "Offer me your money..." (Give 3150G) *Yes - "You have good intentions, continue doing so in the future..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "To turn down my request... You will regret it." *Not enough money - "...But your pockets appear to be empty." "Offer me a panacea..." (Give 1 Panacea) *Yes - "You have good intentions, continue doing so in the future..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "To turn down my request... You will regret it." "Eight legs provide the most noble symmetry... Wouldn't you agree?" *I agree - "Yes, you must have a good perspective..." (+10 Affinity) *I disagree - "It is not a crime to lack a discerning eye... A trifle like this won't anger me." *Octopus? - "Octopi are an exception!" (-5 Affinity) "Do you know what my primary desire is...?" *World domination - "Yes, we arachnes shall rule this world!" (+10 Affinity) *The seat of Queen Insect - "I do wish to reclaim my position as Queen... However, my desire for world domination surpasses that." (-5 Affinity) *Marriage - "That's what you desire!" (-5 Affinity) "Why was I ousted from the seat of Queen Insect...?!" *Because you're too strong - "Hmm, that may certainly be true... Even Queen Ant remarked that I was harsh." (+10 Affinity) *Because you're old - "I will never forgive you!" (-5 Affinity) *Because you're an insect - "It's natural for insects to have a Queen Insect..." "What weapon do you think I specialize in...?" *Bow and arrow - "The bow and arrow is fairly elegant, but that's incorrect... My weapon of choice is a katana. *Katana - "Yes, my weapon of choice is a katana. Isn't it truly elegant...?" (+10 Affinity) *Tears - "Tears are a woman's weapons... Don't say such amusing things!" (+10 Affinity) "To reaffirm myself as Queen Insect once more... Who would be good to work with?" *The Monster Lord - "The Monster Lord does not intervene with the election of Queens... It would be pointless the end, even with her influence." *Queen Ant - "I suppose I should do that after all... I don't want to, but I cannot deny she is an influential insect monster." (+10 Affinity) *Queen Bee - "She certainly holds the vote ticket for the Queen's election... But she is lowly compared to Queen Ant." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Spider Princess: "It's time for a meal... Come now, you should invite me to the feast." With Miria: Miria: "Spider Princess... You seem to conduct yourself as self-indulgently as ever." Spider Princess: "You have misunderstood... I am currently living modestly at my betrothed's side." Miria: "What modesty...? Just the other day, you were about to eat one of my daughters!" Spider Princess: "Inadvertently. She was caught in my web..." Miria: "You... Someday, I will kick you out." With Antine Ann: Antine Ann: "Spider Princess... I do not trust you." Spider Princess: "Hmph... I do not need your trust. I'm only fighting for my betrothed." Antine Ann: "Someday, I will drive him away from you..." Spider Princess: "I'll be sure to kick you out..." With Mizuki: Spider Princess: "Mmm, I'm getting hungry..." Mizuki: "Hello there, Spider Princess... Do you want to eat my legs?" Spider Princess: "The height of your loyalty... To be honest, I'll just take in a little." Mizuki: "How... My loyalty was solid, but..." Spider Princess: "...Now, don't be so discouraged. I shall eat your legs the next time my stomach is empty." Mizuki: "Spider Princess...♪" With Nacha: Spider Princess: "Nacha... You always have your eyes closed. Are you sleepy?" Nacha: "No, it is because my eyes are degenerated... My senses of hearing and smell are far more keen than my vision." Spider Princess: "Then you wouldn't be able to see if I'm making a strange face...?" Nacha: "I can sense the vibrations of the air to read the surface of a form." Spider Princess: "How careless of me, I was about to make a strange face..." With Sonya: Spider Princess: "Oh, you're quite the nuisance. Are you still buzzing around my betrothed...?" Sonya: "Apart from that, I've been curious... Isn't "betrothed" the word you use for a woman's husband?" Spider Princess: "I'm old-fashioned, so that's what I call him. It's not a very narrow-minded thing to say." Sonya: "Eh? You're an old lady...?" Spider Princess: "Y-you...!" Sonya: "Kehehe..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Spider Princess: "Nooo, I've...!" 4 enemies take damage 2nd Action: Spider Princess: "This is how I play..." Spider Princess is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage. 3rd Action: Spider Princess: "Kukuku..." Spider Princess is laughing fearlessly... happens 4th Action: Spider Princess: "Kuku, you shall become my prey..." Princess uses Arachne Repro 5th Action: Spider Princess: "Come now, you should eat this..." Spider Princess presents a gift! Sushi) [[Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2] Category:Companions Category:Monsters Category:Spiders Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Royalty Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Insects